


Thin

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Disordered Eating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine stress eats without Kurt and then goes overboard trying to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you write eating disorder!Blaine
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine begins to gain weight and gets called fat one dat in the hallway. That night he calls Kurt in NYC crying about what happened and what he should do about his weight.

Blaine was a stress eater. It was something he was not happy about but never could get himself to stop. When Kurt left, it went into overdrive. To fill up some of the emptiness, he ate. Blaine would snack on cookies, pizza, and candy in the middle of the night and judging by the tightness of his pants, he had gained weight. 

Thankfully, none of his friends said anything. Blaine struggled to ignore the pain of his jeans digging into his waist and walked down the hall, checking his texts. A jock shoved him hard into the lockers and laughed. 

"Don’t need to look good for your boyfriend anymore?" The jock smirked. "You’ve really let yourself go. I almost couldn’t push your fat ass over."

Blaine stared at their laughing, retreating backs with his mouth open. He could feel his cheeks burning and hurried to the bathroom, dialing his phone as he went. 

"Hey you!" Kurt answered happily and tears burned in Blaine’s eyes. 

"Hey," He said shakily.

"What’s wrong?" Kurt’s worried tone made him tear up further. "You sound off."

"I just…I need to hear your voice," Blaine whispered. 

"I wish I could be there," He said softly. 

"I don’t," Blaine let out a sharp laugh. "I’ve gained like twenty pounds. Some random jock called me fat ass in the hall…"

"Oh Blaine!"

"But he’s right," He sighed. "I don’t know what to do."

"It’s not a big deal Blaine," Kurt said softly. "I’m sure you look fine but if you are really worried about it, just loose some weight. Either way, I can’t wait to see you in a few weeks."

"Me too," Blaine tried to be excited but there was a tight ball of anxiety in his stomach. 

Kurt was visiting in a few weeks and he had to look good. He pushed away the craving for something deep fried and reminded himself that when he saw Kurt in a few weeks, they were probably going to have sex and he couldn’t let him see him like this. 

So he skipped lunch and dinner. 

By the time Kurt arrived, Blaine had lost twenty five pounds and couldn’t get himself to stop. Instead of being upset that his boyfriend wasn’t here, he was focusing on counting calories and sticking to a regimented workout schedule. It was all he could think about and got completely obsessed.

"Hey you!" Kurt threw his arms around him when he saw him and Blaine winced, knowing Kurt was squeezing his fat and probably felt it. 

"Hey."

Kurt went on and on through their dinner about New York as Blaine nibbled on his dressing-less salad. He tried smiling but felt like all Kurt was doing was staring at him and his fat. He had hoped he could lose a few more pounds before his boyfriend visited but couldn’t do it. 

So he was terrified when they were curled up in bed together. Kurt was smiling down at him as he pulled up his shirt and Blaine felt himself blushing. There was a layer of fat that had stubbornly remained on his hipbones that drove him absolutely crazy.

"How much weight have you lost?" Kurt sat up, staring down at him and Blaine found himself beaming with pride.

"Like twenty-five pounds," He grinned, looking down as Kurt smoothed his thumbs over his jutting hipbones.

"It’s only been like four and a half weeks," Kurt’s eyes widened. "You’ve lost weight that fast?"

 

"Yeah, does…does it look good?"

"No, that’s not healthy," Kurt moved back, frowning. "I can see your ribs."

"I mean…I still have some more to loose…"

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped. "You weren’t fat before! When you said you wanted to lose weight I thought like five pounds or something. What have you been eating?"

Blaine didn’t answer and pulled his shirt back on.

"Sweetheart?" Kurt’s voice shook. "What have you been eating?"

"Most days…nothing…"

"Why?"

"Because I’m fat! I’m huge and unattractive and you deserve so much more," Tears filled his eyes. 

"That’s insane," Kurt whispered, looking stunned. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You are not fat."

"Yes I am," Blaine mumbled into his arms. 

"First off, I love you for more reasons than your looks. Second, you are stunning. You don’t know how everyday I wonder why someone like you would ever even consider being with me when you could be with anyone. You are perfect, a few pounds here and there won’t change that."

"Kurt…"

"Was it something I said? When we were talking on the phone earlier, was it something I said?"

"No," Blaine whispered. "I just didn’t want you to be disappointed when you saw me."

"I’ll never be disappointed to see you," Kurt pulled him in for a kiss. "I am going to go downstairs to make you a sandwich and then we are going to have a really long talk."


End file.
